


Issues

by Taolee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: Alec llega al apartamento de Magnus, donde le espera una grata sorpresa; hoy tomará él las riendas de todo.





	Issues

**Título:** [Issues](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o5EN5BtmeGk)

 **Autora:** [Taolee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee)

 **Fandom:** Shadowhunters

 **Pairing:** Malec

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Warning:** Sexo muy explícito, BDSM.

 **Sin betear.** Todos los fallos son míos. Enteritos. Del primero al último.

 **Idea de este fanfic:** [Belen Herrera](https://www.facebook.com/belen.herrera.39395033) nos mostró en el grupo de [Shadowhunters](https://www.facebook.com/groups/214969052240220/) un video maravilloso y pensó lo grandioso que sería una escena así entre Magnus y Alec. Yo pensé lo mismo y, como me gusta mucho estos temas, me he animado a hacerlo. Además, qué demonios, necesito seguir escribiendo y practicando con ellos ;) Así es cómo ha nacido esta idea. Espero que os guste.

[Este es el video en el que está basado este fanfic](https://www.facebook.com/InocenciaVsMaldadFansub/videos/895228923961432/)

**Nota de la autora 1:** Os recomiendo escuchar la canción en bucle mientras leéis. La letra también os la recomiendo. En el título del fanfic podéis ir al video con lyrics.

 **Nota de la autora 2:** Este fanfic está escrito pensando en el final de la segunda temporada, así que todas aquellas que habéis leído más libros y sabéis todo eso de la magia y tal, aquí no lo vais a encontrar. ¿Por qué? Porque antes de usar la magia, hay que aprender a usar la cabeza y el corazón, y a ser posible a la vez. En eso estamos aquí.

 **Nota de la autora 3:** Algunos se sorprenderán por el rol de ellos en este fanfic. Bueno, vamos a probar algo distinto para variar un poco.

 **Dedicatoria:** Para todas las fans del Malec. Espero que os guste. Esta pareja se merece el cielo y ojalá yo algún día pueda dárselo.

 

 

**ISSUES**

            Alec llegó al apartamento de Magnus. Abrió la enorme puerta oscura y entró en la lujosa entrada. Echó un vistazo alrededor y no encontró rastro de él. Le resultaba muy extraño porque apenas un rato antes había hablado con él y lo estaba esperando. ¿Habría pasado algo por lo que el brujo hubiera tenido que salir sin avisarle?

            Habían pasado una mala racha. Desde que estaba al cargo se sentía responsable de todo el mundo. Ya se lo había dicho Magnus un tiempo atrás, que no todos eran su responsabilidad, aunque el brujo sí lo era, y precisamente ahí era donde había fallado. Ambos habían fallado un poco. Por el tipo de vida que tenían, sus personalidades, era inevitable que arrastraran tras ellos unas vivencias que pesaban más que el mismo mundo, problemas que acababan separándoles, luchando a veces contra ellos mismos. Eso sin contar los problemas de los demás y los enfrentamientos contra Valentine. Todo eso los había separado, y los había vuelto a unir.  Habían ganado y celebrado la victoria, se habían ido antes de la fiesta y habían montado la suya propia en su casa. Eso fue un par de semanas atrás. Ahora, con todo en calma, la rutina se había vuelto predecible.

            Hasta ahora.

            Magnus llevaba un par de días meditando sobre el tema. Si había algo que le horrorizara más que el mal gusto de las personas, era la monotonía. Para él, que llevaba vivo muchísimos años, ningún día había sido igual a otro. La vida, el mundo, tenía demasiadas cosas por ofrecer, placeres que experimentar y vicios nuevos por descubrir como para repetir lo  mismo dos veces.

            Hoy iba a ser especial, distinto, pero no porque él lo hubiera decidido así, sino porque lo veía en los ojos de Alec aunque el cazador no hubiera dicho nada. Cuando escuchó la puerta de la entrada, agarró el pañuelo que tenía entre las manos, y llevó las manos hasta colocarlas detrás de la espalda. Cruzó las muñecas y chasqueó dos dedos. De pronto, el pañuelo negro cobró vida y comenzó a rodearle las muñecas hasta que se las ató con suficiente fuerza. Una vez así esperó a que Alec llegara a la habitación.

 

            Alec se había desprendido de la chaqueta conforme había ido andando por el apartamento. Soltó el teléfono y varias cosas que traía sobre una mesa y las dejó a un lado junto a la prenda.

            —¿Magnus? —su voz grave retumbó por la habitación, pero  no hubo respuesta. Frunció el ceño extrañado porque algo no le cuadraba y siguió su avance por el apartamento para descubrir qué era lo que estaba pasando.

            Cuando llegó a la habitación que había al fondo, dudó unos segundos antes de entrar sin llamar porque aquella habitación era la que Magnus solía usar como centro de reunión cuando tenía visitas importantes. Respiró hondo y abrió las dos puertas, responsabilizándose por si metía la pata e interrumpía algo importante, pero  no fue así, y la visión de Magnus de espaldas, con las muñecas atadas, lo dejó de una piedra junto a la puerta.

            El brujo no se movió, ni siquiera se giró, simplemente esperó que se hiciera cargo de él.

            Alec no le defraudó; caminó recto hacia él con el semblante serio y se colocó tras su espalda. No era tonto y sabía qué era lo que quería el brujo. Podía haberle dicho que no estaba preparado, que era demasiado pronto para que él llevara la voz cantante, pero habría mentido porque estaba más que preparado. Estaba en su naturaleza ser un líder, y en la cama también lo sería.

 

 

            Le quitó la corbata a Magnus de dos tirones. Tampoco se había hecho el nudo demasiado fuerte. La corbata de color magenta contrastaba con el gris de su camisa que tenía remangada por los antebrazos. Desde su posición tras él, Alec le echó la cabeza con cuidado hacia atrás y le colocó la prenda sobre los ojos. Mientras hacía el primer nudo para que no se le cayera la corbata, ante sus ojos apareció el cuello del brujo. Esa zona, unida a su clavícula, eran dos de sus zonas favoritas. Magnus olía a magia, a algo picante que nunca había llegado a saber qué era realmente pero que a él lo volvían completamente loco.

            Bajó la cabeza y le propinó un mordisco con la suficiente fuerza que había hecho al mago apretar los dientes. No le había hecho daño, lo sabía porque lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber cuál era el aguante de los dos.

            Tras el mordisco le lamió la zona, premiándole por su buen comportamiento. Había mantenido uno de los extremos de la corbata apretado en su puño. Lo soltó y lo observó un segundo antes de darse media vuelta y caminar hacia el centro de la habitación.

            Ante la mesa, presidiéndola, estaba la silla de Magnus. Parecía más un trono que otra cosa, con la carpintería en plata, finamente tallada en intrincadas hojas y ramilletes que decoraban la patas y todo el borde de esa silla barroca. El asiento, junto con los antebrazos y el respaldar, era gris oscuro y muy suave al tacto.

            Separó la silla de la mesa y dejó un espacio suficiente para poder sentarse y estirar las piernas con comodidad, aunque no lo hizo; se limitó a sentarse y mantener los pies apoyados en el suelo con firmeza. A él no le impresionaba la ostentosa decoración del brujo, pero tenía que reconocer que esa silla era muy, pero que muy cómoda. Apoyó el codo sobre uno de los antebrazos y esperó.

 

 

            Alec no tuvo que esperar mucho porque Magnus había escuchado que había movido el pesado mueble y que, posiblemente, se había sentado en él.

            Caminó despacio, pero no con miedo por tropezar porque se conocía su apartamento de memoria, sino porque estaba disfrutando de ese momento y de lo que estaba por llegar.

            Cuando estuvo a su lado, rodeó la silla teniendo en cuenta las largas piernas del cazador y se puso frente a él. Su comportamiento, su actitud, no podía ser más sumisa. Quería demostrarle a Alec que estaba al mando y que confiaba plenamente en él.

 

 

            Alexander estiró un brazo y puso una de sus manos sobre una de las caderas de Bane y lo atrajo hacia él. Tuvo que abrir un poco las piernas para hacerle hueco entre ellas. Le dio la vuelta y lo guio para que se sentara en su regazo. Los pies de Magnus rozaron levemente el suelo. No era bajo de estatura, pero es que Alec era muy alto. Eso era algo que lo volvía loco.

            Le puso las manos sobre los hombros y las bajó un poco, presionando con las palmas de las manos, agarrándole mientras le olía el cuello y esa zona tan sensible detrás de su oreja. Durante unos minutos no hizo nada más, solo comprobar cómo el cuerpo de Magnus se iba acelerando con su respiración.

            Entonces bajó la mano por su pecho.

            Magnus no podía ver nada, pero los demás sentidos se habían agudizado hasta tal punto que creía poder ver lo que pasaba, como si pudiera visionarlo todo desde otro punto de la habitación, como si fuera una tercera persona que estuviera presente y en silencio viendo lo que sucedía entre ellos dos.

           

            La mano de Alec bajó por su pecho y no desabotonó ningún botón, como quizás habría sido lo esperado. ¿Para qué iba a entretenerse cuando a lo que quería llegar estaba un poco más abajo? Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y sus manos buscaron el cinturón, que abrió con movimientos certeros y fuertes, indicando con cada ademán que mandaba él.

            Sin perder tiempo le bajó la cremallera del pantalón oscuro. También abrió el botón para tener mejor acceso. Sin pudor alguno, deslizó la mano dentro del pantalón y con esos dedos ágiles y largos que le caracterizaban, le agarró la erección.

            Las piernas de Magnus fallaron un poco por la sensación y por la impresión de que fuera Alec el que lo estuviera guiando. Restregó su pie contra una de esas largas, eternas y musculadas piernas y su cuerpo se puso en tensión, consciente de lo vulnerable que era y de lo mucho que necesitaba a Alec, pero no solo ahí, sino siempre, en cada momento de su vida.

            Imparable, y ajeno a los pensamientos del brujo, Alexander lo tenía cogido con fuerza, subiendo y bajando la mano, masturbándole. El líquido pre seminal de Magnus ayudó a que la palma se deslizara con facilidad por todo el pene. Tenían poco espacio dentro del pantalón, pero podía lidiar con eso. Sentía su cuerpo temblar sobre el suyo y eso lo puso a mil. Saber que era el causante de que no tuviera voluntad y de que todo su cuerpo le perteneciera era una sensación tan poderosa, tan grande... Magnus le pertenecía y podía hacer con él lo que quisiera. Con ese simple acto atándose las manos a la espalda, le había conferido todo el poder. Y confianza. Alec jamás se aprovecharía de su posición para aventajarse sobre él. Podía mandar y dominar la situación, pero Magnus iba por delante de él. Su misión no era satisfacerse a sí mismo, al menos no por el momento, sino complacerle a él hasta dejarle agotado, satisfecho y feliz.

 

            Su mano se movía con elegancia y paciencia. Lo recorría por toda la erección, hasta que llegó a un punto en que las yemas de sus dedos bajaron a propósito un poco más, apresándole los testículos con determinación. El otro brazo lo había pasado sobre el hombro de Magnus y le había agarrado de la mandíbula. No le impedía hablar, ni gemir, ni le había dado ninguna orden que tuviera que obedecer; con ese simple gesto le seguía recordando quién estaba al mando.

 

            Las yemas de los dedos de Alec, húmedas y viscosas por la lubricación de Magnus, se adelantaron, y el dedo corazón resbaló entre las apretadas nalgas del brujo hasta que acabó sobre su entrada. Con suavidad, comenzó a frotarle aprovechando que su dedo resbalaba casi solo.

            Cuando deslizó la primera falange del dedo dentro de su cuerpo, la espalda de Magnus se arqueó y sacó el pecho hacia delante, totalmente impresionado y excitado por lo que estaba viviendo.

            Lejos de detenerse, el dedo de Alec siguió con su escrutinio y se adentró un poco más, abriéndole paso a un segundo dedo que pugnaba por colarse también en ese estrecho canal.

            Magnus apretó los dientes e hizo un gesto de contención, sabiendo que estaba más excitado de lo que aparentaba.

            Los dos dedos del cazador se adentraron un poco más, abriéndole todo lo que podía en esa poco favorecedora postura.

            El brujo volvió a arquearse. Esta vez echó la cabeza hacia atrás, lo que Alec aprovechó para apresarle el cuello, rodeándole con sus perfectos y elegantes dedos. No pudo evitar apretar un poco.

            Todo eso fue demasiado para Magnus, que tensó todos los músculos de su fibroso cuerpo y no pudo resistirse más a lo inevitable. Sin remedio, se dejó ir y se corrió en sus pantalones, y sobre la mano del cazador.

           

...

INSERT COIN TO CONTINUE

...


End file.
